Last Kiss
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: She hoped he was feeling as badly as she was. Hoping he missed her as much as she missed him. But she didn't want their last kiss to really be their last kiss.


Last Kiss

Gwevin Song Fic

Post "The Enemy of My Enemy"

Song: "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift

* * *

Gwen walked into her empty house. Her parents on their second honeymoon and her brother away at college. She turned on the lights and walked up to her bedroom. Gwen walked over to her night stand and turned on the lamp. His face was there, with hers, in a silver frame. She picked it up, hands shaking. With it still in her hand, Gwen walked over to her ihome and pressed play. As one song ended, the song she didn't want to here started to play. But this time, she couldn't bring herself to turn it off. It was so fitting. She gently sat on her bed, glaring down at the small picture, listening to the lyrics of the song that made her cry every time she heard it.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me _

_So, why did you go _

_Away_

_Away_

_I do recall now_

_The smell of the rain_

_Fresh off the pavement _

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt _

_I can still feel your arms_

The memories of her and Kevin started to flow like a waterfall. All the laughs, tears, fights, make ups clouding her mind. She looked down at the picture, remembering every detail of the moment. She and her family were just getting home from their vacation in California. As the exited the airport, the family saw how the ground was still wet from the rain and the smell of the ending of a summer storm was in the air. And when Gwen looked up, she saw him there-outside the airport-waiting for her. She dropped her bags and ran over to him. Kevin lifted her off the ground and spun her. Her laugh filling the air. 'I missed you.' he whispered to her. She replied by kissing him sweetly. He smiled at her, she smiled at him. And that's what her mom took the picture. A sweet, innocent, romantic moment between two people who seemed to be so much in love.

_And now I'll go sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

Suddenly, Gwen found herself on her floor, in his sweatshirt, totally engulfed in tears. She truly never imagined he'd be like this again. So cold, heartless. The things he'd done, said, seemed so out of character. After risking his life so many times before that to protect the universe. Gwen looked down at the picture again, wiping away the tears that kept falling. She thought of the week before he changed. When they kissed, when he or rather Ben told her that Kevin really liked her. She knew it already, but every time she heard it, she smiled. The kiss they shared that day was full of such hope, love, pure bliss. It felt so right, to be with him. No one else could love her the way Kevin did.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing in your step _

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing _

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake _

_Meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Some how, Gwen got herself up off the floor and was sitting on her window seat, staring up at the sky, holding herself tightly. His smell still on the sweatshirt-grease, oil, and cologne. That was Kevin, her Kevin. A badass with a soft side that only she saw. Now it seemed like she would never be with or see that Kevin again, expect for in the few pictures had of him and her. The thought of him never being him again, was slowly killing her.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_I hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan on a change in the weather and town_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last_

As the song came to an end, only one memory clouded her mind now. Their last kiss. The moment she thought they'd be together no matter what. That thought was keeping her going. Gwen looked up at the sky one last time, her crying coming to a slow and steady flow. He was out there, somewhere. She hoped he was feeling as badly as she was. Hoping he missed her as much as she missed him. But she didn't want their last kiss to really be their last kiss.


End file.
